


白日梦

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gum as Lube, Light Cuckolding, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual asphyxia, Top Hypnos, bottom Zagreus, dubcon, saliva exchange, 乳首玩弄, 半强迫, 唾液交换, 微量NTR情节, 窒息play, 精液润滑, 蜜露润滑, 骚话Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 天然黑痴男睡睡x乱说骚话不负责小王子
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 15





	白日梦

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOF找我吧！https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/

邀请Hypnos来休息室喝酒绝对不是一个明智的决定。  
与精心准备的醉人佳酿无关，看着趴在自己身上睡得甜美的Hypnos，Zagreus可以肯定他只是单纯地睡意上袭，而身旁刚好有一个合适的人形枕垫罢了。  
“唔..呼..”  
王子背靠还没攒够资源以整修作旁门的旧墙壁，只见掌控睡梦的神明在自己的胸前散成一瘫，软绵绵的手臂勾上肩头，含糊细语又将半睡半醒着的身体向上挪了一挪。卷曲的发丝蹭在颈边，痒麻麻的，让Zagreus过于敏感的身体感到不适。  
“嘿..我说，Hypnos，我可不是你的床啊。”  
“咕..呼..”  
一道气流吹在胸口，不同于凡人的温热，作为常居于冥府的睡神，偏冷的体温使得那股吐息略带微寒，尤其是爬过王子那迸着凡躯热血的心前乳丘，裸露的胸肌在突如其来的寒意侵袭之下，轻轻地颤抖了一下。  
“哈..睡得可真沉呐。也不知道在做什么好梦呢..？”  
勉强腾出半边尚未被占用做枕的左臂，托起桌面上还未喝完的热酒，抿杯缘在唇间，王子想着以此暖胃，却不料身上的任性鬼不得片刻的安分。  
“啪——”  
肘弯颤抖，酒杯晃落，金橙色的蜜露随睡神垂下的手臂溅洒而出，过半的酒汁直倾在Hypnos的额前，如翼般的一簇卷发在浸湿后显得疲软，意外的契合他现在这幅慵懒而狼狈的模样。  
“呃...”  
明明是对方搞出来的烂摊子，最后却还是得麻烦自己来收拾..  
可这幅动弹不得的姿势..该怎么..  
更何况现在连个能用来擦拭的布巾也找不到啊..  
“Du..唔—”  
抬起沾附金露的脸，Hypnos伸掌止住了Zagreus准备呼唤Dusa的声音。朦胧的睡眼半开半阖，湿答答的睫毛缠在一起，Hypnos似是睡意未退，却异常清醒般地向Zagreus露出一抹讽刺性的微笑。  
“不，不需要劳烦她，”刮下颊旁垂挂的蜜露，烧炉暖过的热酒早已散却了温度，他轻轻将蘸上甜浆的食指抿入唇中，亮若琥珀的瞳孔中是王子惊讶到失措的面容，“现在只有我和你，现在唯二清醒的两个人。既然搞出了乱子，不如将错就错下去怎样？”  
“Hyp..Hypnos？”  
舔舔嘴角，满口是微醺的酒甜，Hypnos重压王子的双肩，使他紧贴墙面，随后绕手环住他的后颈，伸舌挑开对方微张的双唇，齿齿触碰，冷热相融，口中来源于同一瓶仙馔密露所余留的甘美，此刻随相吻在一起的两人合二为一。  
“咕唔..嗯..”  
他像个玩不够的孩子一样赖在他的身上，包括那根不断挑弄腔壁与颚肉的舌，即使沾满了对方的唾液，即使被对方呼出的水雾笼罩，也久久缠绵，不肯抽离。  
暖热的温度，是似那冥界永远也见不到的太阳吗？  
Hypnos不曾接触过如此暖意，湿润中又暗含情色。冥界神明过低的体温，哪怕是厚实的被褥与柔软的床铺，都难以将热度传递上几许。  
他终于明白为什么他同生的弟弟对他如此钟情了。寂冷凄凉的“死亡”，需要滚烫热烈的“鲜血”滋养，可寒凉孤独的“夜梦”，又怎能拒绝这股散却梦魇阴霾的暖光呢？  
他独占了他。  
可他也想得到他。  
就算是须臾如梦的暧昧也好。睡梦之神早就明白何为知足，何为享乐。毕竟数以万计的梦醒时分，星海再灿烂也终究化为乌有。  
良久唇分，他搅动舌尖缠绕银丝，吞咽下一口从王子嘴中夺来的涎水，把蜜酒流淌划上脸侧的半干的湿痕蹭在Zagreus的胸锁，纤细的指滑过肩前，抹过腋窝，扯拉下半掩的战服。  
“Hypnos..不要再开玩笑了..父亲还在大厅..”  
“你觉得你父亲会在员工集体打盹罢工的时候保持沉默吗？”  
瞥过残魂商人的店铺，又远眺香料铺陈的厨房小灶，毫无疑问地，聚集冥府的暗灵都已陷入沉睡，就像某时Zagreus自己曾委托过Hypnos所做——让冥府的所有人都昏昏睡去，除了他，和那位与生俱来的造梦者以外。  
“这说明他也一样没能耐得过睡意。”  
推抹衣料褪至下肋，双手揉捏丰满的胸肌，Hypnos肆意逗弄着在催眠魔法的控制下近乎脱力的王子。他满足地笑着，痴醉而沉迷，宛若得到心仪玩具的小男孩，平日耸拉的上眼睑似是多了一分精神。  
“唔..哈..不要这样..喂，Hypnos..”  
他不理会他毫无意义的劝告，只用冰凉的门齿贴合乳首，轻轻夹着左右擦磨，舌尖点碰愈发肿胀的粉肉，松齿又深含入口，绕舌舔舐，再抿唇吮嗦。  
“哈..啊..这样很过分..你明白吗？Hypnos，别再做这种游戏了。”  
越是被反对的事情，越是要拼命地去做。叛逆期的小孩子将其当成作风独特的行为准则，Hypnos何尝又不像是个古灵精怪的小鬼，随心所欲，为乐而为。  
一口濡湿左胸，一手掐弄右乳，Zagreus在持续的挑逗下渐渐兴奋，他的脸又红又烫，下身更是可耻地起了反应。  
“凡间的日出，究竟是什么样的呢？Thanatos曾和你一起见证过的吧。据说那暖热的光芒足以将Demeter施加地表的冰雪团团融化..”抬起头，Hypnos凑近Zagreus羞涩的脸，嘟嘴喃喃道，“我想听你讲给我听，告诉我，在死寂的冥界之外，到底还有怎样的力量，能媲美被窝和床垫，让我那样神往呢。”  
“呃..啊..是..呃..”  
Zagreus扭头回避过于亲昵的凝视，却不料被对方趁机咬住了耳根。  
“啊...啊..！不—”  
Hypnos触摸着王子滚热的脸颊，感受着那灼灼的血的温度。  
“阳光，也像这样？这么烫手，这么急切地想把我所身带的寒气全部赶走吗？”  
移指至腹，扭开腰带，下行扯弄贴身的紧身裤，细微摩擦使性器在暴露之前就迫不及待地硬挺了起来。  
“也许凡界渴望我，渴望我能为他们送上祝福的美梦，就和你现在这幅身体一样，Zagreus。”  
轻抚顶部，上下撸动，Hypnos低头啃咬锁骨，更是不忘屈指揉搓渐硬的乳头。在对方主导的多重刺激下，Zagreus来不及多呼吸几口新鲜的气息，很快就在颤抖与无措中迎来了释放。  
暖流泄在掌心，滑过指缝，在指与指间牵出粘稠的细丝。深红的冥河水森寒刺骨，白浊的精液却意外地饱含热度，Hypnos第一次感觉到如此般附带微热的粘稠物，他在凡人的春梦里览尽云雨情爱，却不曾亲自触碰过所慕之人的躯体，即使暗自偷闲也幻想过与冥界的王子有过这番折腾，亲历之时却也让他在惊喜中呆愣了片刻。  
“Hyp..nos？”  
“Thanatos，也是这样对你的吗？”  
“...”  
“你们会在日出的时候做爱吗？”  
“...”  
“告诉我，Zagreus，我要怎么做才能让你舒服。”  
后展双肩，掀落棉质的厚披风，撩起衣角，拽下袍底的亵裤，Hypnos用残留酒痕和精液的手抹擦半勃的性器，试图把将尽的温存充分利用。  
“就像这样..然后..进来..”  
“哇哦，原来你已经这么想要我了吗？”  
“唔..不是..呃—哈啊—”  
精液润滑的性器顶入，尚未扩开的穴腔瞬间被胀满，Zagreus没有想到他会有如此大的力度，身体一紧，仿佛整个下身都要撕裂开。  
“真奇怪啊，Thanatos和你做了那么多次，是不适应我这样的大小？还是说..比起做你，他更爱做他的工作..？”  
“唔..哈啊..Hypnos..不要..说..”  
“没关系的Zagreus，如果他太忙的话，我不介意你来找我帮忙..”Hypnos一边说着，一边抽离，在准备不当的情况下，褶皱间过大的摩擦使得他自己也不太好受，“毕竟我们是孪生兄弟..你要知道..有的时候，‘死亡’与‘长眠’并无差别。”  
引导残魂商铺的一瓶仙酒飘入掌中，Hypnos望着Zagreus轻轻地嗤笑，“你可没告诉我还要用这种东西啊？啊，我明白啦..你是在鄙视我在这方面和他一样没用是吗？”  
“不是..哈..太..太昏了..脑袋..啊—”  
淋上香酒，Hypnos毫不留情地展开了攻势，在独特催眠魔法诱导之下，承受猛击的Zagreus难耐极佳的快感，伴随瘙痒心肺的微痛与酸胀，他不自主地抬臂遮掩，双手撑额，弓腰成弧，重重抵在身后颤颤巍巍的旧墙上。  
“哈啊..啊—”  
蜜液飞溅，Hypnos在肛肠的炽温中愉悦陶醉，他仿佛做了一个在日辉照耀的仙酒浴场中徜徉的美梦，身下颜情荡浪淫媚的小王子，更是令他垂涎欲滴。  
“Zagreus..每次赴死都是要来见我的，对吧...？”  
“呃..嗯..”  
“我会在你专门为我准备的躺椅上好好等你的..”  
“咕..呃—？！”  
回过神来，睡神细长的指绕在了他的脖子上。  
“地上的凡人惧怕死亡，所以只敢在梦里玩这个唷。”Hypnos用力一顶，同时加重手指掐按的力度，“据说这样，会有更绝妙的体验感，是真的吗，Zag？”  
“唔..嗝..哈啊—”  
身下的王子的一声浪叫中再次泄射，他发颤，痉挛，伸手想要扳开对方锁塞动脉的双手，却在难以遏制的眩晕和酥麻中彻底丧失了意识的自主权。  
他的一切挣扎都像是徒劳。  
松手，释放。Hypnos轻抚王子苍白无神的脸颊，抽出性器的同时贴吻上淡紫的唇。  
“似是没错..不过这样结束也太快了一点...”  
含温的精液从穴口缓缓溢出，此刻的他已经夺走了他所有的温度。  
“还希望你多陪我一会呢...”  
正午的炎日已成傍晚的夕阳，再而陨落为黑夜所取代。  
不过这也无妨，因为夜梦做尽，翌日的黎明，还会有驱散心寒的日出在等待着他。  
等待着那个渴望被爱的孩子。  
......  
...

“哗啦——”  
Zagreus爬出冥河，Hypnos一如既往地从躺椅上惊醒过来。  
“哇哦，嗨，欢迎回来。根据记录，你这一次是在睡觉的时候把自己给闷死啦？好蠢哦。”  
可恶，他真的就什么也不认了。  
甩落头上的血花，Zagreus装作若无其事地走过Hypnos的身旁，他根本就不想理会他。  
“喂..说好的，”他不禁驻足，耳边又是一股凉意，“每一次赴死都要来见我哦？”  
“...”  
Zagreus打了一个寒战。  
他下次绝对不会再乱说话了。  
......


End file.
